Talk:Baldi vs Freddy/@comment-32856382-20180923194451/@comment-33346346-20180924135018
I’ve already given my reasoning for why Freddy beats Baldi a few comments down. I have two notes to make as a general. 1, the animatronics can survive missing major parts or with their wiring cut or missing and parts of them could survive two separate fires 2, I’m comparing the Baldi’s Basics crew to being pushed by Gotta Sweep, as that’s their strongest durability feat, and they should compare given they can harm the Player, whom can withstand being sweeped. Bonnie vs Principal: Bonnie: Has superior strength (tearing apart larger animatronics, throwing around arcade cabinets like toys, ripping his feet off the stage, compres to Fredbear and the Bite of ‘87 culprit in biting strength), superior durability (compares to the twisted animatronics, which could survive gasoline explosions and Charlie’s house collapsing, Withered Bonnie), superior speed (can move faster than the human eye can react), has an arsenal, may have teleportation to match PotT: Confirmed to have teleportation (which can affect others as well), fourth wall awareness Winner: Bonnie Chica vs Gotta Sweep Chica: superior strength (tearing apart larger animatronics, punching through metal doors, throwing around arcade cabinets like toys, ripping his feet off the stage, compres to Fredbear and the Bite of ‘87 culprit in biting strength), superior durability (tanked an electric shock from an exposed wire, compares to the twisted animatronics, which could survive gasoline explosions and Charlie’s house collapsing, Withered Chica), superior speed (can move faster than the human eye can react) Gitta Sweep: No advantages Winner: Chica Foxy vs 1st Prize Foxy: compares to above in strength and durability, is faster than the other animatronics, can tear 1st Prize’s wires (which it needs to run, unlike the animatronics) with his hook and teeth 1st Prize: No advantages Winner: Foxy Golden Freddy vs Filename2 (I’m not including feats for Fredbear for this. Just Golden Freddy) Golden Freddy: compares to above in durability, teleportation, hallucination inducement, leviation, game crashing, trapped William in hell Filenane2: Does he actually have any feats? I can’t find anything Winner: Golden Freddy Circus Baby vs Playtime Circus Baby: Compares to above physically, is smarter than the majority of animatronics (until Scrap Baby), has a music databank, balloons, and ice cream to distract, and has an offensive claw which can kill children Playtime: Has a jumprope Winner: Circus Baby RWQ vs Cloudy Copter RWQ: can faze through walls, teleportation, game crashing, can cause an entire room to turn pitch black, should easily be able to scare him away (a child can scare Cloudy Copter away) Cloudy Copter: Can very slowly blow out a fire Winner: RWQ Springtrap vs It’s a Bully Springtrap: physically superior to William Afton (who could tear apart the classic animatronics, tank the Springlocks, tank gunshots and tasers, and run faster than a police officer could react), survived two fires relatively unharmed (he did have to fix himself with whatever suit pieces survived the fires), hallucination inducement, may be able to summon the Phantom Animatronics (which would give him an even greater leg up) It’s a Bully: No advantages Winner: Springtrap Shadow Freddy vs PlaceFace Shadow Freddy: teleportation, game crashing PlaceFace: completely featless Winner: Shadow Freddy I have two more battles Composite Night Guard vs The Player Night Guard: can handle Ultimate Custom Night, is far smarter (not that it’s a challenge to be smarter than the BBiEL Player), can react to Foxy and Springtrap’s movement speeds, could potentially stun the player temporarily by blinding them with the flashlight Player: superior durability (withstanding being pushed by 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep), BSoda is superior in strength to Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize, Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape could likely affect the Night Guard Winner: Despite Night Guard’s vastly superior reaction speed, the Player may be able to win with the BSoda Paper Pals vs Arts & Crafters Paper Pals: teleportation A&C: has physical capabilities, invisiblity, teleportation (which can affect multiple other individuals) Winner: Arts & Crafters